Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 020
"The Ticking Clock!", known as "Time Ticking!!" in the Japanese version, is the twentieth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the seventy ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. It was first printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 6 of the bunkoban. Summary "Flame Swordsman" slices "Megasaurus" in half, dropping Ryuzaki's Life Points to 1460. Jonouchi invites Ryuzaki to say hello to his strongest monster, who is going to take out his lizards one at a time. Ryuzaki growls, says that Dinosaurs are not lizards and gets mad at Jonouchi for harming his Deck. While Jonouchi's friends celebrate and think he might have a chance after all, Mai calls it a lucky shot and claims that Jonouchi does not stand a chance against her slave. Anzu tosses Mai a look and reminds her that Jonouchi had beaten her a few hours ago. Mai writes it off as luck, and says that Jonouchi had cheated anyway, since he won because he had gotten help from Yugi; a feat which a kindergartner could accomplish. The girls exchange glares before Anzu and Yugi go back to cheering for Jonouchi. Ryuzaki worries about the high ATK of "Flame Swordsman" and its advantage over Dinosaurs, but knows his Deck has a powerful card, that can defeat it. He draws in the hopes of hitting this ultimate power, but instead gets something else. He starts to mildly panic and Summons "Uraby", before ending his turn. Jonouchi has "Flame Swordsman" attack "Two-Headed King Rex". Using its "Tôki Enzan Ken" attack, it slices off one of the heads of "King Rex", destroying it and dropping Ryuzaki's Life Points to 720. Mai starts to scold Ryuzaki over how poorly he's doing. Annoyed at her arrogance he looks forward to beating her after he takes out Jonouchi. Yugi is anxious that Jonouchi may be letting his advantage get to him. Jonouchi has not won yet and Yugi is sure that Ryuzaki will pull something stronger than "Flame Swordsman". Ryuzaki begins his turn and frowns over not drawing the powerful card again. He Summons "Crawling Dragon #2" in Defense Mode, calling it "The Carrion Dragon". "Flame Swordsman" easily beheads "Crawling Dragon #2". Jonouchi's friends cheer and Mai yells at Ryuzaki again. Jonouchi mocks Ryuzaki, asking if his cards are going extinct. Ryuzaki tells them to shut up and concentrates as he draws his next card. He smirks, as he is after getting his ultimate card. He Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which stands proudly at 2400 ATK. Jonouchi is surprised by its power and Yugi recognizes it as a legendary rare card, which collectors pay hundreds of thousands of yen for. Ryuzaki notes that it is not as powerful as the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but he spent everything he had to get it. Being Dark, "Red-Eyes" does not get a Field Power Bonus, but is still strong enough to take out Jonouchi's "Flame Swordsman". "Red-Eyes" launches its "Black Fire Bullet" attack, taking out "Flame Swordsman" and dropping Jonouchi's Life Points to a mere 65. Jonouchi and his friends begin to worry, unsure if Jonouchi can turn this Duel around, while Mai is impressed with Ryuzaki. Anzu asks Yugi if there is any way Jonouchi can win. Yugi knows that Jonouchi can win with "Time Wizard", since it has a second effect that can be used without "Baby Dragon". It would spin its roulette, stopping at a random section, which would dictate the fate of the monsters. If it backfires, Jonouchi's monsters would get sucked into a time vortex. It only has a one-in-three chance of going right, but there's no other way he can win. However Yugi had promised Jonouchi that he would not help, so he keeps quite. Jonouchi draws and begins to worry. Ryuzaki is conscious that Jonouchi has "Time Wizard" face-down, but is certain that he neither knows how to use the card nor is brave enough to play it. Thinking of "Time Wizard", he remembers that Jonouchi had used it to defeat Mai, so if he could get this card himself, he should have no problem beating Mai. Ryuzaki imposes a gamble; if he wins, he gets to take the "Time Wizard" card, but if Jonouchi wins, he gets the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", which is worth a few hundred thousand yen. Jonouchi had forgotten he Set "Time Wizard" until Ryuzaki mentioned that. He was also tempted by the thought of the few hundred thousand yen. Mai becomes furious and bangs on the window to the arena, telling Ryuzaki that she will not allow that trade and as her slave he should obey. Ryuzaki yells back that he is not her slave. While the two bicker, Jonouchi ponders on how the few hundred thousand yen could help him and accepts the bet. While Ryuzaki and Mai continue to argue, Jonouchi wonders if "Time Wizard" could be a really powerful card, since they are making such a fuss over it. He assures himself the card is good and with no other options, he decides to play it, even though he doesn't know what it does. Jonouchi Summons an unnamed monster in Defense Mode and flips the "Time Wizard". Ryuzaki and Mai look back in surprise. Yugi is excited that Jonouci figured out how to use the card. "Time Wizard" spins its "Roulette of Time". If Jonouchi is successful, it will use its "Time Magic" and if he is unsuccessful, it will "self-destruct". The arrow stops on a win, aging Ryuzaki’s monsters thousands of years, turning them into fossils and dropping Ryuzaki's Life Points to 0. Jonouchi's friends and Mai all let out a loud cheer for Jonouchi. Anzu looks over at Mai, who embarrassingly lets out an "oops". Ryuzaki relinquishes his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and 2 of his Star Chips to Jonouchi, who now has 4 Star Chips. Featured Duels Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Dinosaur Ryuzaki :… continued from previous chapter. "Flame Swordsman" (ATK: 2340) attacks "Megasaurus", which loses its Field Power Source due to Dinosaurs weakness against Fire. (ATK: 2340 → 1800). "Megasaurus" is destroyed (Ryuzaki: 2000 → 1460 Life Points) Ryuzaki Summons "Uraby". "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Two-Headed King Rex", negating its Field Power Source (ATK: 2080 → 1600) and destroying it. (Ryuzaki: 1460 → 720). Ryuzaki Summons "Crawling Dragon #2" in Defense Position. Jonouchi attacks and destroys "Crawling Dragon #2" with "Flame Swordsman". Ryuzaki Summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400) and uses it to attack and destroy "Flame Swordsman" (Jonouchi: 665 → 65 Life Points). Jonouchi Summons an unnamed monster in Defense Position and flips "Time Wizard". The positive effect of "Time Wizard" is activated, destroying Ryuzaki's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"', "Sword Dragon" and "Uraby" (Ryuzaki: 720 → 0 Life Points). Jonouchi wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in episodes 11 and 12 of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Differences included: * Joey's (Jonouchi's) "Flame Swordsman" was defeated by Rex's (Ryuzaki's) "Serpent Night Dragon". Joey managed to beat "Serpent Night Dragon" using a combination of "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard". Rex beat both of them with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", equipped with "Dragon Nails". * A flashback of Joey protecting a child from a gang was shown. After Joey began fighting off the gang, Tristan (Honda) appeared and helped him. * After the Duel Joey ran to thank Tristan, but ended up fighting him.